La Trampa en la oficina
by Aya-Kary
Summary: Pues...seto y yami se encuentran en la oficina del primero y...las cosas acaban algo desbordadas por culpa de Yami. soy muy mala para los summaries asi que si eso mejor entrais y lo leeis.


**Advertencias: **Nada…lo de siempre. Lemon, que ya podría haber salido mejor pero es lo que hay. Ah! Y relaciones chico/chico. Lo digo por si ha alguien no le hacen gracia que luego no me echen a mi la culpa de no avisar.

**Disclaimer:** Pues….no se de quien es….pero os aseguro que mió no, así que….de quien sea es el que tiene los derecho de autor y todas esas cosas.

Sin más que aportar he aquí la historia:

**LA TRAMPA EN LA OFICINA  
**_By Aya K_

Seto Kaiba estaba terminando de corregir unos informes de vital importancia cuando el interfono que usaba su secretaria para comunicarse con él, sonó. Levanto la mirada de los papeles blancos y acerco su mano al botón del aparato. En cuanto lo toco no tardo en oírse la voz de su secretaria.

-"Señor Kaiba. Lamento molestarle pero esta aquí un joven que dice que tiene una cosa importante que decirle sobre su hermano pequeño. ¿Le dejo pasar?"

Kaiba frunció en entrecejo intentando pensar en quien podría ir a verle a esas horas a su despacho, y menos ha hablarle de su hermano pequeño.

-"Esta bien. Dile que pase Akane."

-"Ahora mismo señor."

Seto oyó el sonido del interfono al desconectarse. Cansado, se reclino hacia atrás en su asiento de piel quitándose las gafas y masajeándose las sienes intentando aliviar el dolor de cabeza que tenia en aquellos momentos.

Estando con los ojos cerrados no vio quien entraba por la puerta solo escasos segundos después de que la secretaria cerrase la comunicación. Aun así si que oyó la puerta cerrarse detrás de la persona que había entrado y los pasos resonando en el suelo a medida que se acercaban a su escritorio de madera.

Justo cuando los pasos se detuvieron a la altura de su majestuoso escritorio una voz dura y sensual resonó en la habitación.

-"Vaya, vaya, jamás pensé que el gran Seto Kaiba se quedase dormido trabajando"

El sarcasmo iba incluido en cada una de las palabras y Kaiba no necesito mucho para averiguar de quien se trataba. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la figura de Yami vestido de la cabeza a los pies de negro y con prendas de cuero que se pegaban a su piel de forma que mirarle mas de dos segundos era caer en la tentación de verle sin ellas.

-"¿Qué demonios haces TU aquí?"- grito encolerizado y lanzando su mejor mirada de odio hacia el joven.

-"Este es un país libre¿recuerdas? Puedo ir donde me de la real gana."- una sonrisa socarrona se coló en sus labios al terminar de decir aquello.

Seto enrojeció de ira al oír aquella respuesta. Se levanto al segundo de oírla y con las manos apoyadas en la mesa se encaro al desvergonzado joven.

-"¿Quién te crees que eres? Ahora no eres un faraón a quien se le deba de obedecer y te recuerdo que este edificio es de MI propiedad y en el se aplican las reglas que a mi me da la gana. Así que cuidadito con lo que haces chaval."

Yami sonrió socarronamente y se acerco a Kaiba que aun estaba tras el escritorio. El castaño retrocedió intentando poner distancia entre los dos. No le gustaba la mirada que el tricolor le estaba dirigiendo a su persona.

-"Puede que no sea un faraón pero aun se lo que tengo que hacer para conseguir mis objetivos."

Yami sonreía aun mas maliciosamente y en sus ojos se veía un puntito de diversión y de lujuria. Seto empezaba a temer esos ojos pero no se iba a amedrentar y menos por él.

-"¿Y eso como lo debo de interpretar?"-pregunto receloso.

El antiguo faraón elimino la poca distancia que quedaba entre los dos y dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con una de sus manos:

-"Como una pequeña advertencia." –La otra mano se puso en la otra parte de su cara.-"Todo lo que deseo lo tengo."-acerco su cara más a la de Seto sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los del empresario.-"Y ahora lo que quiero…..es a ti."

Kaiba que había estado rogando para que se alejase y aunque su deseo era darle un puñetazo y apartarlo no había conseguido que su cuerpo se moviese; sintió como los delgados labios del faraón se posaban en los suyos en un ardiente beso.

Seto no era un inexperto en besos, pero le era casi imposible llevar el ritmo que llevaba el otro chico. Sus labios se unían a los del empresario con pasión y anhelo. Su lengua vagaba por la boca del castaño con desesperación llenando el beso de deseo y lujuria.

Una lujuria tan fuerte que acabo despertando la del propio Seto Kaiba, un hombre que para muchos era un autentico témpano de hielo. El castaño ya casi no podía aguantar aquel beso y menos las manos del que se estaba, literalmente, comiendo su boca que no paraban de vagar por su cuerpo.

Seto, en un momento de malsana cordura, cogio al peso al otro chico y lo llevo hasta la mesa de la oficina. Al ponerlo sobre la misma los papeles que había estado revisando acabaron en el suelo como gran parte de lo que había encima de la susodicha mesa.

Con el tricolor encima de la mesa a su merced Kaiba consiguió romper el alterador beso y mirar a los ojos del chico que estaba bajo el. Aquellos profundos e hipnotizadores ojos granates estaban casi velados por completo por el deseo y la pasión. Un deseo tan profundo que provocaba escalofríos en el mismísimo Seto Kaiba. El témpano se derretía por momentos.

Su mirada se paseaba por el cuerpo de Yami con descaro y esa mirada sucia y anhelante hacia que el faraón se volviese loco de deseo. Solo pensar en lo que el empresario podría estar pensando en hacerle le excitaba sobre manera, por eso cuando las manos de Seto empezaron a vagar por su cuerpo los escalofríos precedían a cada caricia.

Seto veía como el chico se estremecía y eso le regocijaba interiormente; no obstante, se había quedado con el sabor de la boca del faraón en la suya y su único deseo en aquellos momentos era poder perderse de nuevo en la misma.

Esta vez el beso fue mas lento pero no por ello dejo de ser tan erótico y excitante como el primero. Yami sintió como si la lengua del castaño fuese fuego puro que hacia que el calor se extendiese por su cuerpo y que toda la sangre que poseía se concentrase en un punto de su anatomía.

Kaiba sintió como el tricolor se arqueaba hacia su cuerpo buscando la profundización del beso y el roce entre sus cuerpos. Las manos de Seto vagaron por los costados del joven bajo él y siguieron su recorrido por las firmes piernas que estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Un gemido se escapo de la boca de Yami mientras el beso continuaba, lo que le dio a Kaiba la seguridad de que iba por buen camino y le alentó para que siguiese con su tarea. Los labios del empresario se separaron de los del faraón y trazaron un camino con su lengua por su cuello, haciendo que el faraón se estremeciera aun más bajo el cuerpo de Kaiba.

Yami intentaba encontrar algún apoyo para poder descargar sus estremecimientos por lo que sus brazos no hacían más que agarrarse al saliente de la mesa cerca de su cabeza. Su cara era ya la viva expresión del placer pero aun así quería más. El único motivo de su visita había sido el que aquel témpano de hielo, más conocido como Seto Kaiba, perdiese la cabeza cosa que había logrado pero, ahora era él el incontrolado.

Y hablando del mismo, este ahora se dedicaba a quitarle toda la ropa que podía a Yami. La camiseta negra ya estaba en el suelo y su lengua se dedicaba a trazar figuras de saliba por todo el torso y el abdomen de su compañero. El tricolor intentaba no gemir pero le era casi imposible porque aquella lengua juguetona le hacia perder la cabeza casi por completo. Respiraba fuertemente y los jadeos se sucedían casi al mismo tiempo que los gemidos.

Seto disfrutaba de los espasmos de su compañero que a la vez hacían que sus cuerpos se rozasen mutuamente en busca de algo más de placer. La americana de su traje hacia tiempo que estaba tirada cerca de una estantería y la corbata estaba cerca de la mesa, donde había caído después de que se la quitase casi con desesperación.

El también jadeaba y disfrutaba de toda la piel que tenia a su entera disposición. El cuerpo de Yami siempre le había parecido muy hermoso y apetecible; pero una cosa era verlo con ropa más o menos ajustada y otra muy distinta verlo al natural y poder disfrutarlo. La calidez, la textura, el olor, el sabor….todo en aquel chico le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza por momentos.

Su lengua seguía dibujando en su abdomen y Yami seguía respondiendo a sus caricias agarrado a la mesa con fuerza, con los nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo, y la cara contraída en una mueca de placer extremo. Cuando su lengua siguió bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a aquellos tortuosos pantalones de cuero, Yami abrió los ojos sorprendido y a la vez extasiado por el placer que le inundaba.

No obstante, solo dejo que Kaiba bajase la cremallera de los pantalones, cosa que por cierto, hizo tan lentamente que a Yami le pareció que se iba a morir de placer al notar su aliento y su mano en zonas demasiado sensibles; ya que de pronto el tricolor se enderezo en la mesa hasta quedar sentado sobre la misma y atrayendo el cuerpo del empresario, que se había enderezado por el sorpresivo movimiento, hacia el suyo para luego unir su boca a la del otro en otro hambriento y ardiente beso.

Las manos del más pequeño empezaron a quitarle la camisa al empresario todo lo rápido que podían. La necesidad de tocar la piel del castaño era casi una tortura para Yami. En cuanto los botones de la fina camisa blanca del empresario cedieron bajo las manos del faraón, esta acabo en el suelo junto con el resto de la ropa ya quitada.

Los besos ahora eran calientes, húmedos, con mas deseo en ellos de lo que había habido hasta ese momento. Yami acariciaba la espalda de Seto de arriba abajo apresando su cuerpo contra el del empresario buscando el calor que desprendía.

Al romper el beso intentaron normalizar sus respiraciones, se separaron unos centímetros apoyando sus frentes contra la del otro. Seto abrió los ojos buscando los profundos y misteriosos ojos de su "improvisado" amante. Yami subió la mirada buscando la del otro, perdiéndose en el azul de aquellos penetrantes ojos y que le volvían loco.

-"¿Ya has tenido lo que querías, faraón?"-pregunto mordazmente el empresario.

-"No del todo."-repuso maliciosamente el aludido.-"Quiero mas…."

-"No sabia yo que eras tan……insaciable."

El faraón sonrió picaronamente y espero a ver la reacción de su compañero que no tardo en llegar. Seto volvió a besar aquellos labios tan deliciosos y lo tumbo poco a poco en la mesa hasta volver a donde habían empezado.

-"¿Esta vez te quedaras en la mitad de mi cuerpo o seguirás bajando, eh Seto?"

-"Si sigues interrumpiéndome créeme, saldrás por la puerta sin mas."-contesto el castaño medio enfadado mientras le besaba el cuello.

Yami rió ante el comentario pero al segundo la risa se transformo en un gemido ahogado. Seto había mordido ligeramente su cuello con toda la intención de callarlo y de dejarle una pequeña marca. Yami se revolvió encima de la mesa disfrutando de las sensaciones. Al paso que iban podría morir de placer en aquel mismo momento.

Seto notaba como el pequeño cuerpo bajo el se acercaba a él en busca de calor y aquello le resultaba tremendamente erótico. El faraón se movía como si su cercanía fuese una necesidad primaria para el. El empresario deseaba seguir sintiendo aquel cuerpo tan pegado al suyo pero se acordó de que tenia una reunión dentro de una media hora y no podía faltar así que por mas que aquello le estaba resultando el paraíso, debería de bajar de el y volver al mundo terrenal.

Yami se sentía perdido en un mar de sensaciones que le nublaba la mente hasta límites insospechados. El tampoco quería que aquello terminase pero estaba claro que en algún momento así seria. El faraón sintió como Seto le quitaba sus ceñidos pantalones que tanto le había costado quitar y los arrojaba lejos.

El faraón tembló de impaciencia y de algo de miedo. Seto solo pudo desear hundirse cada vez más en él. Aquella falsa apariencia de debilidad que le acababa de mostrar le hacían aun más irresistible. Acaricio con premura aquellas piernas delgadas y fuertes que tenia a merced de sus manos y subió por ellas hasta las caderas de su amante.

Yami ahogo un gemido ante el contacto y el calor que se extendía por su cuerpo aumento hasta casi niveles insoportables. Necesitaba sentir aquel cuerpo alto y fuerte que tenia encima en sus entrañas. En ese instante lo necesitaba más que el mismo oxigeno que estaba respirando.

-"Seto…..por favor…."

Aquella mirada suplicante, la respiración incontrolada y el ligero rubor que había en sus mejillas fueron suficiente para que Seto Kaiba se olvidase de todo. Aquel tono de voz demandante y suplicante era tan sumamente excitante que el empresario solo pudo observarle asombrado para después recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada de una manera tan hambrienta que Yami sintió que moriría allí mismo de placer.

Sin embargo, la idea de Seto no era la de dejarle morir sin mas. Por lo menos no hasta haber saciado su lujuria con aquel cuerpo que despertaba tanta pasión en el. Con tan solo poner una mano sobre la palpitante erección del más pequeño este ya gemía sin reparo bajo él.

No tardo mucho en prepararlo para lo que vendría después de las atrevidas caricias que ahora le estaba dando. Los dos eran plenamente conscientes de a lo que iban y su deseo no era otro que dar rienda suelta a su pasión irrefrenable.

Un ultimo beso hambriento y lujurioso fue el preludio de el mayor placer que Yami había sentido desde hacia tiempo. Sus manos se abrazaron a la ancha espalda de Seto e iba clavándole las uñas a medida que el empresario se abría paso en su cuerpo lentamente.

Cuando la invasión termino los dos se encontraron abrazados buscando el calor de sus cuerpos e intentando normalizar sus respiraciones. Cuando Yami abrió los ojos sus ojos se encontraron con los profundos ojos azules de Seto. Y aquella mirada fue más de lo que podía soportar en aquellos momentos. Unos tormentosos ojos azules llenos de deseo y lujuria. Una mirada que podía remover la cordura de cualquiera que se mirase en ellos.

Y la cordura de Yami no iba a ser la excepción. Cuando Seto considero que el faraón se abría acostumbrado a él comenzó a moverse lentamente provocando una fricción entre los dos cuerpos que hizo que cualquier vestigio de cordura huyese de Yami. Su mirada quedo nublada por el placer y las sensaciones que provocaba el cuerpo del joven empresario.

Seto sentía como su "amante" se hundía en la inconsciencia del placer y el tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no hacer lo mismo y perder la cordura. Alguien debía ser el cuerdo para poder acabar en algún momento. Sin embargo, aquella sensación de unión con Yami le hacia volverse loco por momentos con lo que tuvo que usar toda la sangre fría y toda su racionalidad para no hundirse como él en el mas absoluto placer.

Los cuerpos encajaban como si estuviesen destinados a unirse para siempre por lo que aquella situación era una tortura mental para Seto. Se sentía bien pero sabia que no podía abandonarse…tenía otras cosas que hacer. Aunque en aquel instante no sabia si de verdad eran tan importantes como aquella ardiente sensación de unión.

Al final y con esfuerzo había encontrado algo de lógica racional en él y eso que los ronroneos y gemidos ahogados de Yami a veces le desconectaban de su razón pero justo en el momento en el que se había centrado y había empezado a moverse mas tácticamente buscando el placer absoluto…su lógica le abandono al oír al faraón gemir como no lo había oído hasta aquel momento.

Un sonido fuerte, grave y, en la propia opinión de Seto, muy excitante. En aquel momento Kaiba decidió mandarlo todo bien lejos: su lógica, su responsabilidad y hasta por un momento su empresa. En aquellos momentos solo le interesaba ver como gemía descontrolado bajo su cuerpo y sus caricias aquel joven de ojos misteriosos.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cuando Yami volvió a recuperar la consciencia de su cuerpo y mente plenamente sintió que se derrumbaba en unos brazos que lo sostenían. Ni siquiera recordaba como había acabado sentado sobre el regazo de Seto Kaiba y menos cuando el se había sentado en el sillón de cuero que había en su oficina. Tan solo tomo consciencia de que el empresario tenia lo ojos cerrados e intentaba normalizar su respiración; aunque aquella cara de absoluto placer tampoco paso desapercibida para el faraón.

Con cuidado intento levantarse y cambiar de posición. No porque le desagradara sino porque notaba en su proximidad con el empresario una inquietante sensación pegajosa en la que no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de lo que seria y aquello le producía algo de vergüenza, a parte de la posición en si misma.

Sin embargo, Seto no le dejo moverse. En cuanto sintió que el faraón intentaba moverse lo cogio por la cintura y lo atrajo mas hacia él uniendo sus cuerpos aun mas de lo que estaban, si es que eso era posible.

-"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

La voz ronca de su "captor" desconcertó algo a Yami pero aun así no pudo dejar de notar el tono cansado pero satisfecho que escondía.

-"A ningún lado. Solo quería cambiar de posición. ¿O ahora es un delito?"

No pretendía ser mordaz, o al menos no quería serlo en aquel momento pero le salio casi sin pensarlo. Sin embargo, si Seto se dio cuenta o no eso no pareció importarle porque solamente lo miro para después levantarle un poco y salir de su interior, no sin una pequeña queja por parte del faraón; para luego volver a sentarle sobre el y abrazarle posesivamente una vez mas.

-"No lo es….pero quédate un poco mas así."

Yami no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa y ver lo surrealista de la situación en la que estaba. Un hombre que nunca pedía nada y que no sabia otra cosa que decir sarcasmos e ironías acababa de pedirle que se quedase un poco mas abrazado a el. Porque por mucho que intensase encontrar el tono autoritario o exigente no lo había encontrado.

Seto notaba el cuerpo menudo del faraón y su cercanía, no sabia muy bien el motivo por el que le provocaba una extraña paz. Aun así, sentía su corazón desbocado y el de su amante en el mismo estado. Aquello había sido demasiado ardiente. Para todos era el témpano de hielo pero el mismo sabia que si lo quería podía llegar a ser muy ardiente y pasional…sin embargo, jamás había llegado a aquellos extremos con nadie, excepto con Yami hacia tan solo unos instantes.

Y hablando de Yami; casi sin darse cuenta había empezado a darle pequeños besos en el cuello y en las mejillas a Seto. Fue más un acto reflejo que nada pero se sentía bien y por lo visto ayudaba a que el ojiazul se relajase, ya que su corazón empezaba a normalizarse.

Seto tan solo disfrutaba. Ya no era que la situación le excitara sino que la disfrutaba y aunque le daba un poco de miedo, porque significaba que podría empezar a sentir algo por el faraón; tampoco era que le disgustase tanto como pensaba que lo haría.

Varios minutos después los dos ya estaban relajados y respiraban con normalidad aunque seguían abrazados el uno al otro. Yami tenia la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Seto y las manos enlazadas en su espalda; mientras el empresario tenia sus manos ancladas desde hacia un rato en las caderas del joven.

-"Deberíamos movernos¿no? A este paso nos volveremos piedra."- no era que quisiese terminar aquel abrazo pero entendía que Seto tendría cosas que hacer.

-"Creo que tienes razón. Tengo una reunión dentro de unos minutos y creo que tengo que pasar por la ducha."- Seto lo dijo mirando hacia el infinito pero sabía que el faraón se avergonzaría de aquello. Después de todo eran sus fluidos los que bañaban todo el abdomen del empresario.

Yami no supo que decir por unos instante. Vale, había pillado la indirecta pero sabía como contraatacar.-"Pues espero que me puedas dejar hacer lo mismo. Yo también necesito una ducha urgentemente."

Y había dado en el clavo. Seto le separo un poco de su cuerpo y hizo que le mirase. Los ojos de Yami eran serios pero aun así había cierto toque de humor en ellos. Algo que hizo que Seto no pudiese evitar ponerse a reír incontroladamente.

El faraón quedo anonadado durante unos preciosos segundo viendo como Seto Kaiba, el hombre de hielo se estaba riendo frente a el con una risa alegre y sincera que nunca le había oído.

-"¿Qué tiene de gracioso?"-pregunto medio enfadado.

-"Pues que…."-Seto intento para de reír un momento para hablar.-"…fuiste tu el que me vino a buscar no al revés. ¿Recuerdas?"

Yami pensó que lo decía para hacerle culpable de todo aquello pero la risa sincera no se había detenido y cuando lo hizo tan solo fue para que Seto lo besase con pasión y algo que parecía, casi podía afirmarlo sin dudar, cariño. Ahora si que estaba flipando en colores. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Seto le había levantado de su regazo, lo había dejado en el sofá y se había levantado caminando hacia una estantería llena de libros como buscando algo.

-"Si cierras la boca y espabilas mejor. Ya te he dicho que tengo una reunión ahora así que venga vamos."

-"¿Vamos¿A dónde?" – pregunto desorientado.

-"Al baño. A ducharnos empanado."

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que la estantería no estaba y se veía la entrada a un baño lujosamente amueblado.

-"Tu dúchate en la bañera yo tengo mas prisa así que utilizare la ducha."

Cuando se recupero del shock y siguió a Seto, este ya estaba en la ducha enjabonándose rápidamente. Ya recuperado se metió en la bañera y también espabilo para ducharse.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Diez minutos después los dos estaban ya vestidos en medio de la oficina de Seto Kaiba, casi en la misma posición en la que había empezado todo: Yami de pie, en medio de la habitación y Seto rebuscando entre los papeles desperdigados por el suelo lo que necesitaba para la reunión. Yami se sintió un poco mal al ver el desorden.

-"Lo siento. Creo que es culpa mía que este todo en el suelo."

-"Pues si….algo de culpa si que tienes."-el faraón se sintió aun peor al oírle decir eso.-"Pero el que lo tire después de todo fui yo así que…..es igual. Olvídalo."

Yami seguía saliendo de un shock y metiéndose en otro. ¿Desde cuando Seto Kaiba decía que te olvidases de algo que habías roto, estropeado o tirado? Aquello se salía del canon por momentos.

-"Bueno….creo que ya me voy. Estarás ocupado."-de pronto la creciente urgencia por salir de aquella habitación lo había embargado.

Se dio media vuelta y se iba ya hacia la puerta aguantando las ganas de gritar y hasta de llorar por todo lo sucedido. Vale, reconocía que lo había provocado, reconocía que había sido idea suya, reconocía muchas cosas pero aun no se habituaba a que fuese algunas veces tan frío con el. Por dios, llevaban saliendo medio año y nunca les había pasado algo como lo de aquella tarde y él…parecía no querer darle demasiada importancia.

Ya había alcanzado el pomo de la puerta cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo y lo atrajeron hasta una fuente de calor demasiado conocida. No pudo hacer otra cosa que apoyar su cuerpo y su cabeza en aquel cuerpo. ¿Qué más daba su frialdad? Le quería con locura aunque el siempre dijese que su relación era solo sexual y carnal. Le daba igual, al menos podía estar a su lado.

-"Gracias."-¿Qué¿Seto Kaiba agradeciendo algo? El mundo se acababa.-"A sido una gran sorpresa."

-"No ha sido nada."-ya le extrañaba aquello. Le estaba dando las gracias por el polvo, como siempre. Odiaba aquello.-"Feliz cumpleaños Seto."

-"Gracias. ¿Qué tal si esta noche te doy las gracias por el regalo?"-otra vez era sensual y provocador. Odiaba que lo tratase solo como un objeto pero… ¿Que más podía hacer? Así podría estar cerca de él.

-"¿Qué propones?"-esperaba no haber sonado demasiado frío, pero cada vez le costaba mas parecer indiferente.

-"¿Qué te parece……?"-que no lo dijese. Que no dijese que quería que fuese a su casa.-"¿…..si salimos a cenar hoy por la noche? Conozco un restaurante italiano en el que se come muy bien. Si tú quieres claro esta.

Yami se había quedado en blanco mirando la puerta. ¿Una cena? Al menos ya era algo más que ir solo a follar a su casa.

-"Esta bien. Me parece bien."

-"Perfecto. Entonces te pasare a buscar a las nueve¿vale? Dile a Yugi que no volverás muy tarde. Hacia la doce así ya habremos terminado de cenar."

-"Esta bien."-había aceptado casi por costumbre pero al recapitular la oración se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se dio la vuelta para encararle.-"¿No me voy a quedar en tu casa?"

-"Preferiría que no. Mañana tengo una reunión a primera hora y si vienes a mi casa no podré frenar mis deseos; ya creo que me costara en la cena, así que imagínate si estamos solos."-Seto se había acercado a besarle y Yami no se había apartado, pero tampoco había buscado mas contacto con él, como siempre hacia. Al parecer esa era la causa, una vez al día bastaba.

Seto pareció darse cuanta de que pasaba algo.-"¿Sucede algo¿Te encuentras bien?" – apoyo su frente en la del faraón buscando signos de fiebre que no halló. Después se dedico a besarle la cara suavemente.

-"No hagas eso."-se separo tan pronto como pudo. Aquello solo hacia que se enamorase más de él y le doliese más su forma de ser.

-"¿Qué te pasa Yami?"-una ceja arqueada. Genial, se había enfadado.

-"Nada."-escueta, mentira pero le salvaría de la ruptura como siempre. Ese "nada" y un beso fogoso.

-"Eso ya no vale conmigo. ¿Qué te pasa?"-si el beso no le servia no sabia que hacer. Quizás era el momento del adiós.

-"Esta bien. Seto. Ya no puedo seguir así."

-"¿Cómo que no puedes seguir así¿Así como?"

-"Se que no me quieres pero…ya no puedo seguir siendo solo un trozo de carne con el que te acuestas. Yo si te quiero y aunque pensaba que aguantaría, ya no puedo más. No puedo. No quiero seguir así."-las lagrimas se le escapaban de sus profundos ojos vino.

-"Espera un momento…. ¿Que tu me amas¿Desde cuando?"

-"No lo se. Desde hace tiempo, esa fue la razón por la que quería que saliésemos juntos. Pensaba que podría enamorarte y sino…seria feliz a tu lado. Pero no puedo mas."

-"Yami……"

-"No digas nada. Déjalo estar¿vale? Ya soy mayorcito para que se compadezcan de mi."

-"¡No digas gilipolleces!"-la mano se estrello contra la pared demasiado cerca de él. Cuando levanto la vista Seto le miraba muy intensamente con algo que podría llamarse dolor.-"¿Cuándo me has preguntado que siento por ti para saber todo lo que has dicho? Dime¿Cuándo?"

-"No has tenido que hacerlo. Es obvio."-su mirada se desvió de aquellos intimidantes ojos azules que amenazaban con atravesarle.

-"¿Y me puedes decir porque resulta tan obvio¿Te he dado alguna razón para pensarlo¿He hecho algo que te haya hecho pensar que eso es así? Porque yo al menos no entiendo de donde has sacado esa idea."

-"¿Y que mas da de donde la haya sacado? Es lo que sientes y piensas. Que más dará que lo hayas o no lo hayas dicho. Eres así y se que eso es lo que sientes y deja ya el asunto. No quiero que sigamos hablando de esto."-se giro intentando salir por la puerta y escapando del acorralamiento de Seto pero no llego muy lejos.

-"Ah no. Tu no te iras de aquí sin aclarar esto."-le retuvo de nuevo acorralándolo de nuevo en la pared y poniendo las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para que no pudiese escapar.

Yami se sentía acorralado y de hecho lo estaba. Pero aun le molestaba más la cercanía de Seto. Se suponía que debía de haberse ido ya, no solo por la reunión que tenia ahora Seto, sino porque no quería estar ahí. Tendría que haber sido mas fácil todo, simplemente "adiós, se acabo, que te vaya bien." Pero siempre todo se complicaba.

-"Ahora no será. Tú tienes una reunión¿recuerdas? Así que déjame en paz y atiende tus obligaciones."

-"No puedo creerme que hayas dicho eso tu, especialmente tu. El que siempre quería que dejase de ir a las reuniones para estar contigo. Reconoce que no quieres aclarar esto. Reconócelo."

-"¡Vale! Esta bien. Lo reconozco. No quiero hablar de esto nunca más. No quiero que me digas que me odias, o que seria mejor no haberme conocido o que……"-Yami no pudo seguir hablando los labios posesivos de Seto volvieron a besarle con ahínco impidiéndole seguir hablando.

Las manos que Kaiba había puesto a ambos lados del faraón cayeron hasta el cuerpo del mismo acercándolo hasta el empresario mientras este hacia que el beso evolucionase hasta un nivel mas profundo. Yami no podía, ni quería en parte, separarse de aquella boca demandante y más cuando se dio cuenta de que casi lo besaba con adoración, algo a lo que Seto no le tenía nada acostumbrado.

Su lengua se enredaba con la del faraón pero no en un baile salvaje y excitante que siempre provocaba la lujuria entre ambos, esta vez era un beso exigente, demandante pero ante todo se podría decir que tierno y eso era lo que mas descolocaba a Yami. No entendía aquella necesidad de haber sentido esas cosas y aunque deseaba que ocurriese no quería que todo acabase en una simple ilusión como había sido su relación hasta ahora con Seto.

Cuando la boca del ojiazul abandono la del faraón, este intento respirar pero no separarse del calor que le daba Seto, se encontraba demasiado aturdido para ello. Aunque no tanto como para no darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como por ejemplo los labios de Kaiba haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y besándolo de una manera tan tierna que nunca pensó que fuese a ser posible sentir cosas así.

-"Quiero que me escuches bien porque solo lo diré una vez."-Seto hablaba tan cerca de su oído, susurrando cada palabra de una forma que hacia que todo el vello de Yami se erizara al sentir su aliento en su piel.-"Jamás digas que sabes lo que pienso porque te has equivocado en todo. Y déjame terminar."-le corto exigente Seto cuando Yami intento reprocharle lo que acababa de decir.-"Si solo buscaba sexo contigo era porque siempre creí que era lo que tu querías, que deseabas solo eso; una relación basada en sexo, en noches enteras sin dormir, en cenas que acababan antes siquiera de llegar a los postres o en simples polvos en cualquier esquina que encontrásemos. Pero ya veo que no es así."

Las lágrimas hacían ya recorridos en las mejillas de Yami cuando Seto iba terminando su discurso. Por más que quisiese dejar de verle y no sufrir más de esa forma, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que le quería y en todo lo que le había hecho sentir con su piel, sus manos, su voz y su cuerpo.

-"Yami….estoy de acuerdo en que dejemos de vernos de esta forma. Yo tampoco aguantaba más la situación. Me estaba volviendo loco esta forma de vivir tan loca, absurda e incontrolable. Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos con la única misión de acostarnos."

El silencio que precedió a aquellas palabras se le hizo eterno a Yami así como el último beso en su cuello y el último en los labios. El cuerpo de aquel a quien tanto amaba separándose de él y secando sus lágrimas con su mano con una pequeña y triste sonrisa en su cara.

No supo como, ni cuando salio del despacho de Seto Kaiba, solo tuvo consciencia de si mismo otra vez cuando la lluvia que caía en el exterior le empapo completamente y se mezclo con sus amargas lagrimas de desamor.

Sin ganas comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa sintiéndose hundido en la miseria y deseando no haber despertado jamás de su letargo en el puzzle milenario.

Estaba claro que Seto Kaiba rompía todo lo que tocaba, como había hecho con su corazón.

**FIN**

**N. de Autor: **A ver….por donde empiezo…. ¡Kary mala! Me ha obligado a publicarlo joooo llora si es que….para que se las enseñare. En fin, podría estar mejor escrita, pensada, podría tener una trama coherente (o tan siquiera trama) pero bueno….yo es que ese día me aburría y fue lo que salio. Si ya lo digo yo que pa' esto no valgo…en fin. Si hay alguien que lo ha conseguido leer entero…un review no viene mal y sino tampoco pasa nada….yo lo comprendo….Pues nada mas. Un saludo a todo.

**Aya K**

-.13 de enero de 2006.-


End file.
